Freedom Fighters
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: Let’s say Miyavi wasn’t living in our dimension,what will become of him? SciFi oresama x final fantasy


_N/A: obviously he does not belong to me. I would love to have Miyavi but he belongs to himself, I can't interfere with his human rights! _

_-_ Let's say Miyavi wasn't living in our dimension, what will become of him? -- Sci-Fi --

* * *

**FREEDOM FIGHTERS**

The sound of thunder blared out of the hut, causing the ultimate earthquake that trembles the ground. The sky was blasting out a black hole that was quite ironic in the presence of the seven suns, circling the hut that seems too peaceful to be in the middle of the eye of the black hole.

The voice blasted out from the power that held him down. His voice was loud, powerful, adding onto the sound of thunder, it brought up the magic within.

"My voice is hoarse." He said finally and swept his hand into his blue hair, creating a sheen that seemed too impossible to even be real.

"You've got to see who you're speaking to Miyavi." The man yelled and threw the report at the glass prism. "You better stay in there and shut the hell up before I decide to terminate you, you monster."

"Yeah, whatever." He said and laid onto the wall of his 'cage.' There's no escape no matter what, so he finds it better to stay put and wait. Miyavi was last of his kind. Years before he was caught, music was banned in the dimension as music was considered as a killing tool through the use of magic music. Music producers were caught thrown into cages, then burnt down on a wooden stake as if he or she was a witch. He however survived, only to be caught by a researcher who used him as an experiment on magic music.

Miyavi grabbed onto his guitar, his only obsession left. He strummed it lightly, producing a long echoing sound in the prism itself and dropped it again.

Miyavi looked around and sighed, he felt trapped.

"What about my rights to be free?" he spouted and closed his eyes. "Man, I miss my teriyaki."

The man turned to back-face him, "Well, you can wait till you're dead."

"Fucker."

"Whatever you say."

---------------------------------------

The sun was setting already and the moon slowly rose, covering the night with darkness of the black creepy moon.

"I'm getting out today." Miyavi said and looked over the table through the prism's glass, "Well, at least he's sleeping."

Miyavi got his guitar and strum the ultimate song that could unlock the matrix around the glass prism.

_Get it back, Get freedom.  
Break it down, Break Kingdom... _

Though it's just a small verse, it got him out easily and with only a tinge of magic he had.

Unfortunately for him, the prism cracked and broke down with a loud 'CRASH!' The researcher woke up in alert and got his rifle. (N/A: where did he get that thing from anyway?)

"BANG, BANG, BANG!"

The sound echoed in the hut as Miyavi dogged them. Finally with a spring, he broke the window and got himself out of the hut.

"Heh." He laughed and pulled out his guitar, strumming it.

_Freedom. Freedom._

_Embracing the goddess of poverty._

He blasted out.

_Freedom. Freedom._

_Boys! Take up the helm._

The gates opened in his command, leading the road to our dimension.

_We're Freedom Fighters...  
Embracing the goddess of poverty  
Boys! Take up the helm  
And assault! (No buildings) To this era_

The wind roared and caught hold of the piece of land, a 6m radius around him, shielding him from the researcher who was already stunned by Miyavi's action.

_Freedom of Speech? Freedom of Thought?  
That freedom over there right before our eyes  
Is ignoring us completely  
_

_Please please please_

The clouds roared and twisted with the wind; the dimension hole cracked.

_Freedom of Blame! Freedom of Abuse!  
Buying, throwing around money until we're poor  
"Cheers!" to this era  
That's called freedom, right?  
That's known as freedom, right?  
So, even that freedom can be sold, right?  
...just what is freedom, I wonder? _

"MIYAVI!" the researcher yelled but his voice was broken down and he fell to the ground and just stared.

_We're Freedom Fighters...  
If you close your eyes, you can see the blue sky  
If you reach out your hand, there's freedom  
Let's ride the rainbow on a rainy day  
The sun is shining above the clouds _

_  
Get it back, Get freedom.  
Break it down, Break Kingdom... _

The winds began to pull him into the black hole.

_That's freedom's fault, right?  
That's what freedom needs, right?  
So, freedom can be bought back, right?  
...just where is this freedom, I wonder?  
"Freedom, freedom..."  
Is what you say, but  
What's that you have there?_

A string broke.

_On rainy days and stormy days, the sun is laughing  
Gleaming, glittering, haha_

He disappeared

--------------------------------------------

Year 1981, September 14. Baby Miyavi was born.

Year 2005, a song rang in everyone's ears.

_We're Freedom Fighters...  
Embracing the goddess of poverty  
Boys! Take up the helm  
And assault! (No buildings) To this era _

_Freedom of Speech? Freedom of Thought?  
That freedom over there right before our eyes  
Is ignoring us completely  
Please please please.  
Freedom of Blame! Freedom of Abuse!  
Buying, throwing around money until we're poor  
"Cheers!" to this era  
That's called freedom, right?  
That's known as freedom, right?  
So, even that freedom can be sold, right?  
...just what is freedom, I wonder? _

_We're Freedom Fighters...  
If you close your eyes, you can see the blue sky  
If you reach out your hand, there's freedom  
Let's ride the rainbow on a rainy day  
The sun is shining above the clouds _

_  
Get it back, Get freedom.  
Break it down, Break Kingdom... _

_That's freedom's fault, right?  
That's what freedom needs, right?  
So, freedom can be bought back, right?  
...just where is this freedom, I wonder?  
"Freedom, freedom..."  
Is what you say, but  
What's that you have there? _

_On rainy days and stormy days, the sun is laughing  
Gleaming, glittering, haha._

A song known as the FREEDOM FIGHTERS.

**-End-

* * *

**

Review Please, I've got not much comments about this, just felt that it sounds weird…


End file.
